


I'll Be Your Strong Man

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Damerey Week, Day 3, F/M, Honestly don't expect good tags from me, Poe is stressing her out, Rey Needs A Hug, Song fic, injury fic, lol, x-wing crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-07 13:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: The moment his ship got hit, the first thought Poe had was :Kriff Rey’s going to be so mad at me.





	I'll Be Your Strong Man

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Day 3! The two prompts I chose to use out of three are injury (it's angst day lol) and song day. The song I chose is [ West Coast ](https://youtu.be/KjHxW9xvJWM) by Imagine Dragons. I hope you like it and I’ll see you tomorrow for Day 4!

The moment his ship got hit, the first thought Poe had was : _ Kriff Rey’s going to be so mad at me. _

From the ground, Rey watches as Poe’s X-Wing spirals down towards the tree line, a trail of smoke and debris following. She stuck in her spot as she waits to see the parachute be deployed and every second she doesn’t see it fills her up with dread. When she doesn’t see it, she gets her comm unit out.

“I’m going after Black Leader, over and out.” She doesn’t even wait for an answer before she starts sprinting in the direction of the smoke. She knows she needs to get there before any stormtroopers because if Poe survived the crash, and her mind isn’t letting accept that he didn’t, he won’t make it far before he gets captured. 

It takes her about ten minutes to get to the first piece of debris and she has to start jumping over fallen trees and burning pieces of metal. When Rey makes it to the main crash site, she’s immediately relieved to see that the cockpit doesn’t look completely destroyed, although the canopy is cracked. She climbs up on the nose of the ship to try to see into transparasteel and panics when she sees it’s filled with smoke. She uses the Force to rip the canopy off. Once the smokes dissipates, she’s finally able to see Poe making her panic when she see all the blood in his lap and that he isn’t conscious. 

“Poe!” She starts yelling his name continuously as she pulls on his harness to get him out. “Please wake up! I need you!” He doesn’t move an inch. She manages to get him loose and drags him out of his cockpit, using to Force so she can lower him carefully onto the ground. She kneels beside him and gets his helmet off so she can see his face better. She puts two of her finger against his neck to find his pulse and has the small relief of feeling a slow but steady beat.

“Poe, love, I need you to open your eyes please,” Rey pleads, her voice filled with dread as she sees the stream of blood coming out of the side of his head. She rips a long piece of his flight suit to put pressure on the wound and slow the bleeding.

“I have Black Leader, requesting emergency evac. Get medical ready,” she tries to say as calmly into her comm. 

Waiting has always been the worst part of her life.

***

Poe feels her getting closer before he hears her. He tries to move and get out of his ship, but he can’t feel anything. He then attempts to open his eyes which fails miserably. He feels her pull against his harness and really wishes he could reassure her and once again realizes he can’t do anything. He panics for a moment, thinking he’s dead, but he feels Rey’s warm fingers in his neck and a part of himself tells him he can’t be dead. He does feel really tired and sleepy which makes it harder to try wake up. 

Suddenly he just falls into darkness.

***

“He’s crashing!” The medic yells and injects Poe with some kind of syringe. Rey quietly sitting beside the gurney, trying to stay out of the medics way as she holds one Poe’s hand in both her own. He looks really pale, but she knows this can’t be it. Poe Dameron still has so much to live for and he wouldn’t leave her alone, he promised her. 

They manage to stabilize Poe’s condition during the flight to their base, but he doesn’t regain consciousness. Doctor Kalonia is waiting for them on the tarmac with her team and takes Poe into her care immediately. Rey wants to follow Poe into the med bay, but Leia stops her.

“Rey, you need to take care of yourself first,” she says kindly.

“I’m fine Leia, I just need to make sure he’s going to be okay,” Rey answers quickly.

“Rey look at you hands please.”

Rey looks down at herself and sees that her clothes and hands are completely stained in blood. She tries her hardest not to cry, but she just starts sobbing. 

“He wouldn’t wake up. He said he’d always come back and he isn’t,” Rey cries, loosing all the composure she had during the flight. “I need him to be okay.” 

Leia puts her hand on Rey’s shoulder and squeezes it comfortingly. “Poe has been through a lot as a pilot Rey and he’s faced every challenge head on. He’s not going to give up.” Rey nods slowly, trying to convince herself everything was going to be fine. “Now go get yourself cleaned up and I’ll watch over Poe while you aren’t there.” 

“Thank you Leia,” Rey murmurs before walking out of the hangar and into the corridors that lead to her quarters. She tries to avoid looking at their unmade bed, not wanting to remember when they got woken up in the middle of the night by the alarm ringing through the base. They stumbled out of bed, gotten dressed before giving each other a quick kiss and running out of the room to get to their ships.

After she’s done quickly showering, she dresses herself and throws on one of Poe’s jackets on. When she gets to the medbay, Leia waves her over to where she’s standing with with Doctor Kalonia. They tell her that Poe lost a lot of blood, but thankfully Rey found him in time and her intervention made a huge difference. He broke a couple of ribs and fractured his right shoulder on impact.

“Is he awake now?” Rey asks since she hasn’t seen him yet.

“He’s breathing on his own, but hasn’t waken up yet,” Kalonia informs her.

“Is that normal?” 

“Since this isn’t Poe’s first head injury, I wasn’t expecting him to wake up immediately, but we are monitoring him closely. The batch should do its job and I’m confident he’ll wake up eventually.” Kalonia answers kindly. “I have to check on other patients, but I’ll come back to check up on him.”

“Can I stay with him?” Rey knows that normally you can just stay in the medbay for a couple of minutes, but she really doesn’t want to leave his side.

“Of course Rey,” Kalonia says. “Just don’t mention it to everyone I let you.”

***

After a couple of hours, Poe slowly starts waking up. It begins with him twitching from time to time and then his breathing patterns change. Rey has been holding his hand since she first sat down in the chair beside him. She first notices the changes when she feels Poe squeeze her hand. She calls over Kalonia and the medic checks him over, coming to the conclusion that he’s getting better and that he should be awake soon.

Just like predicted, Poe’s eyes flutter open and he coughs a bit before calming down and realizing were he is. 

“Rey?” He croaks out, his voice raspy from not talking or drinking for hours.

“I’m here Poe, you’re fine,” Rey whispers to him and brushes a few curls of his forehead. “We’re back on base and you’re in the medbay.”

Kalonia runs more tests on Poe and they come to the happy conclusion that there isn’t any permanent brain damage or injury that will linger. His shoulder and ribs will take a bit more time and batch to heal properly, but he’s already doing better. He’s discharged in the next hours and Rey helps him back to their quarters.

“I need a shower,” Poe says once the door of their rooms slides shut. Rey hums in approval and starts picking up stuff from the floor, both of them clearly avoiding to talk. Rey hears him struggling a bit and turns around to see him stuck in his shirt because of his shoulder. “Can you help me?”

Rey puts the pile of blankets back on the bed and helps him pull his thin t-shirt over his head. A tear slips down her cheek when she sees that his skin is peppered with patches of discoloured skin. She touches the purplish bruise on his side, just over his fractured ribs, and he doesn’t even flinch. 

“I know this looks bad sweetheart, but I can barely feel it. I’ve gotten worse bruising before.” He looks her in the eyes and trues to come up with something to make her feel better, but comes up with nothing that truly makes sense. “If I could spare you from seeing me like this, I would,” Poe whispers, taking Rey’s hand and stroking her knuckles with his thumb.

“You shouldn’t be getting hurt like this Poe, you deserve better.”

“I’m already lucky I don’t get hurt more often. I was born for this and I know this doesn’t sound right, but maybe I was born to fight in this war.” Rey’s expression changes from worried to angry really quick ly which prompts him to try to explain himself more. “I was given by the Force this gift of being an incredible pilot, you’ve said it yourself sweetheart. It didn’t give me this talent to just be a patrol pilot in the navy. I was meant to do something with it and I always wanted to do something more with it. I have to believe the Force will protect me.”

“You’re not invincible Poe, you could have died! I can’t go to bed beside you every night wondering if it’s the last night I’ll ever be able to do it!” Rey lets out a deep sob and wraps her arms carefully around his waist, hugging him like it was the last time she might do it. “I love you too much to lose you so quickly,” she weeps into his neck where she’s tucked her head in.

“I’m just a man Rey and I know that. I try my best every time I get into a cockpit to get back to you.” Poe cradles the back of her head with one of his hand while the other strokes her lower back to try to comfort her a little. “I love you so much and I want to be with you forever.”

“Promise me, promise me again that you’ll do your best to come back to me.”

“I promise.”


End file.
